


Multiple- Personality Disorder

by OtakuChika



Category: Fairy Tail, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shugo Chara!, Soul Eater
Genre: Adventure, Dying Lucy, F/M, New Keys, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Curse on the Heartfilia family, and the only 1 who can lift it is a spirit. However, in order 2 find her, Lucy must first find 8 sets of keys- The Slayers, held by Kagome. The Ninjas, Sakura holds these keys, The Zodiacs, with Tohru, The Alchemists- Edward, The Pirates- held by Nami, The Hosts- Haruhi, the Charas with Amu, and the Meisters- held by Maka. With one exception, those who hold the keys are the strongest. In Nami's case, the strongest of the keys is.... an idiot. Lucy must find and contract these keys along with all of the gold and silver keys, in order to save her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is going on?

Late one night in the guild, during a three day long party of celebrating Cana going cold turkey for an entire week, Lucy was sitting calmly with her friends, a shot of tequila in one hand and her head in the other. All the guilds women sat around her and Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were fighting behind them drunkenly. Guildarts was unconscious behind Cana's chair and Jet and Droy were sitting behind Levy and crying rivers as Levy herself gazed dreamily at Gajeel. Mira was sitting in Laxus' lap and they were kissing as Charla, beside them, covered the young and innocent Wendy's eyes.  
Suddenly, the relative peace was shattered as Lucy struggled against the restraining arms of the women who had been sitting around her. Lucy had suddenly slammed her hand down and attempted to climb up onto the table, but as intoxicated as she was, the women around her decided that wasn't a good idea.  
"Stop it!" Lucy growled.  
"Bu-" Laki begins, but when Lucy snaps her head in her direction and glares at her so intensely that Laki gasps and whimpers, sitting back down with her head bowed. Lucy turns her glare on the other women, getting the same reaction out of all of them exempting Erza, who simply put her hands up in surrender and allowed Lucy to do as she pleased.  
Lucy smirked and climbed up on the table before shouting out at the guild.  
"Ne, minna, fight me!" She exclaimed, causing all awake eyes to turn to her, and those asleep to be shaken awake by others.  
"All those hungover or under the age of fifteen, get out. You won't be any fun to defeat or... never mind!" Lucy giggles."Natsu, You fight me first!"  
"What?! I'll hurt yo-"  
Suddenly, Lucy begins laughing madly. She slowly calms as the guild stares at her, aghast.  
"Fight me. You may have been able to defeat Lucy" She sneers out the name, then smirks. "But you can't beat me." She glares at him, her eyes glinting in blood thirst and madness.  
"I'll tell you now, i'm going to fight you whether you want to or not. Make up your mind."  
Lucy walks forward and trails a finger up his chin in a very provocative manner.  
"Fine then.I will fight you, Lucy."  
Lucy narrows her eyes and the blood thirst suddenly increases exponentially.  
"Let's get one thing straight. I. Am. Not. LUCY!!!!"  
She miles sweetly and kisses his cheek, her blood thirst momentarily gone. Suddenly, Lucy-not Lucy- is gone.  



	2. Chapter 2

Natsu whips his head furiously back and forth trying to find Lucy. But for some reason no matter where he looks she isn't there. He can't even smell her! When he finally senses her presence she isn't where he thought she'd be. She's behind him!  
Lucy comes up from behind Natsu with one fist in front of her face and the other held up and slightly away, her body twisted for maximum power upon impact. Then she launches forward and at the same time punches him with both fists, resulting in him flying into a pillar, crashing through it and into the wall, but he blows through that as though it were made of paper.  
Standing upright, Lucy surveys the damage with an air of distinct satisfaction. When Natsu walked back through the hole though, the smile drops from her face and she looks slightly pained before the expression drops and she growls.  
"Looks like it's time to get serious." Lucy said, cracking her knuckles with a menacing aura surrounding her. Much of the crowd was taken aback when suddenly her hair began to bleed through with red and black and her skin around her eyes cracked and red light glowed through them. Her eyes began to turn red as the bloody color seeped out from her pupils, alight with a blood thirsty, manic glow that spoke of untold horrors. All of the vein in her eyes glowing with a golden light. The skin around her eyes had cracked open and red light could be seen filtering through.  
Suddenly, moving so quickly none's eyes could follow,'Lucy' was across the room in front of Natsu, bent low in a crouch. She swept out a leg and hit him behind the knees. Using the momentum of his collapse, the celestial mage kneed him in his face then, knocked him ten feet straight into the air with a swift uppercut. She follows him into the air, jumping just slightly higher than him, then striking out with her foot and sending him throughout the floor into the basement.  
Lucy looks once at Natsu before a face splitting grin comes across her face and she begins cackling madly. This time, he stayed down.  
She turns back to the guild and opens her mouth to speak. "Who's up next?" Her voice is different. Now it is low, and rough, like she is sick.  
Gajeel takes one look at Lucy and shudders, sliding himself subtly in front of Levy and nudging her gently behind him.  
When Lucy suddenly freezes and drops to the floor shaking spasmically, Levy shoves past Gajeel who quickly latches his hand around her tiny wrist. Levy glares back at him and he shrugs and nods his head at Lucy. The coloring and cracks are still there. Once Levy sees this she realizes he was just protecting her from danger and nods to show she understands while also smiling gratefully. Levy turns her attention back to her best friend who is thrashing on the ground as though she is fighting a war within mages relax until Lucy's face and hair are back to normal.  
All bets are off now.  
Levy rips herself from Gajeel's loose grip and falls to her knees beside Lucy, just as she wakes up.  
"Levy?!" Lucy whispers, an expression of horror on her face. "Get back! I might hurt you!" Seeing Natsu out of the corner of her eye, standing and staggering slowly to her, she tenses even further, the color in her eyes and hair flickering.  
Natsu ignores her and at the last moment, stumbles and falls to his knees beside Lucy. Lucy tells Natsu to send everyone but Levy, Master, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, Freed, the visiting Jellal, and Himself, of course.  
Natsu obeys, standing to relay her words to the others. When everyone besides those chosen by Lucy has left, he turns to see Lucy is gone.   
"ARGHH!!!"  
He whips around and finds Lucy fighting with Jellal and Erza. The red is back, and this time, there is no blonde left.   
Lucy runs forward and easily dodge Erza's halfhearted attacks, swiftly ducking and thrusting her shoulder into Erza's gut before swooping around behind to high kick Erza and send her flying. Lucy gives chase, jumping into the air above Erza and kicking Jellal away as he attacks then kicking Erza into the floor. Lucy bends down and lifts Erza by her hair, a ferocious grin on her face, madness twinkling in her eyes. She reaches over and digs her other hand into Erza's scalp, then pulling her hand away bloody as Erza grimaces, finally pulling free in time to see Lucy licking her arm clean of dripping blood.   
"Did you notice?" Gajeel whispers.  
"She didn't use her arms at all." Levy replies.  
Lucy swiftly draws a key in blood on her clean hand before holding out, palm facing away from her.  
A blood red key floats out from her palm and she swiftly grasps it,swiping the air down then to the left as she calls, "Open, Gate of the Assassins, Zoldyck!!"  
A dark red light shines and a young teen steps out, with shaggy white hair and electric blue eyes.  
"No, not Killua!" Lucy's voice says in her normal, but distressed tone.  
"Wraith?" Killua questions.  
"Who else do you know who is this fabulous?"  
"No one." Killua says, though he is truly thinking Gon and Lucy are more fabulous.  
"Wanna help me take care of them?"   
"Not really." Killua mutters under his breath before continuing louder. "Sure. I kind of have to, even if my girlfriend doesn't like it much."  
Killua and Wraith stand back to back before Killua runs off to finish off Erza. He pulls her up by her hair and her eyes glint slightly before he punches her into a wall, where she stays down.  
Wraith runs at Jellal, jumping up and putting her arms on his shoulders, crisscrossed then spinning so she is sitting on the back of his shoulders. She swiftly leans backward and punches the back of Jellal's knees before placing her hands on the ground and carrying him over her body with her legs. When he smashes face first into the ground, he immediately falls unconscious. Wraith quickly spins around and kneels over Jellal with a leg on either side of his body and pulls an arm back, utilizing an assassination technique of sharpening and hardening her hand until it is sharper than your average blade.  
Suddenly, there is a blur of motion and then there is a shallow cut across Jellal's chest. Wraith frowns. Everyone watching swiftly (or not so swiftly in the case of a certain dragon slayer) realizes that Lucy intervened at the last moment to spare Jellal's life. Wraith pulls her arm back again, then clutches her head, screaming.  
"Get out!!!!" Lucy screams.  
"Stop fighting me, brat!!!" Wraith rumbles. "I have won!!!"  
"NO YOU HAVEN'T, WRAITH!!!" Killua screams, launching himself at her from the side, knocking her off of her victim. He pins her to the ground and growls in her face. "Fight, Lucy!!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucy: Chika, why the cliffy?  
Me: *shrugs* tired. Sleep time. Zzzzzzzzzz... Fanfiction... Anime... Zzzzz...  
Happy: fish... Zzzzzzzzzz...  
Natsu: food... Zzz... Stupid ice stripper... Zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Gray: Zzzz... Fire freak... Zzzzzzzz...  
Erza: Fighting? Zzzzzz...  
Gray and Natsu: nooooo... Zzzzzz...  
Lucy: why are you all asleep in my room?!  
Me: Deal... Zzzzzz...  
Lucy: *shrugs* Zzzzz...  
Killua: should you really be okay with this?  
Lucy: I'll yell at them later.  
Gon: Join us!  
Killua: No.  
All: *chanting quietly, building in intensity.* Join us, join us, join us, join us, JOIN US, JOIN US!!!!!  
Killua: OH DEAR LORD THE PEER PRESSURE!!!!  
All: JOINNNNNNNNNNN USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
Killua: GAH!!! Fine!!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!  
All: K!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
no seriously. It's my nap time here. Peace. We're group napping at Lucy's place. Kudo if you want to join.

-Chika


End file.
